The Real One
by Wufei'sDamsel
Summary: A young woman runs, a man kills, Duo loses a chess game. Very short first part. Not much humor. Strange for me, ne?This is Shinigami Swooner if you people no know.
1. Default Chapter Title

The Real One   
By Wufei's Dame a.k.a. Shinigami Swooner 

Disclaimers: Who needs them no one's been sued for not putting one. 

(A/N: This idea came to me after many hours and hours of writers block.   
And warning a few new characters) 

--------------------   
The Real One   
By Wufei's Dame   
Part 1   
Running   
--------------------   
Her heart was beating fast. She had to get away. She would not kill Hime.   
It was impossible for her to hurt the one person who helped her. My brother protects Hime along   
with the rest. Soon I will join them. I don't care what Kino-san says. My father was an assassin   
and now I'm an assassin but I will NOT kill Hime. 

******   
"Sir?" 

"Sir?" 

"Master Kino?" the servant started to look impatient. Master Kino just looked out through the large french-style   
windows, sipping his wine. The servant stood next to the young man's chair. 

"Where's my sister?" 

"Your sister, sir? I thought you sent her away for sometime." The Servant took on a terribly confused look. Master Kino stared vacantly out the window before drawing out a pistol and then shooting the servant. 

"No one questions me," he said before he got up. He looked down at a side table next to the chair and stared at picture of four people. His sister, his father, himself, and a trainee which was like a brother to him. He said, "Traitor," then left the room with several armed guards in tow. 

****** 

"Lets see checkmate!" Wufei said proudly. Duo sulked in his seat after losing for the 10th time. 

"I _hate_ chess," he said finally admitting defeat. Wufei put on a small smile. Quatre looked up and gave a laugh. As usual Trowa remained silent and as usual Heero was no where to be found. 

"Next time, Maxwell." 

"There won't be-" a knock was suddenly heard at the door. 

_*Knock, Knock*_   
_(ChibiDuo:Whose there?_   
_Authoress: ::smack::)___

Trowa being closes to the door, went to it and opened it. Standing in the door frame was a girl no older than 18,the pilots age. She was about 5'8", had short black hair, and wore half of a white mask on the left side of her face. Overall she wasn't very attractive but she had a strong build and looked like she had been doing manual labor for a good amount of her young life. 

"Who are you?" Trowa said after look the girl over. 

"Please, I'm looking for the boy. The boy code named, Heero Yuy." 

*******   
Dame:Writers Block!!!! Cliffhanger! Sorry for it be so short and pointless. See it as a prologue of some sort. Ahh it's horrible and I have a really good plot idea too. Shinigami Swooner out! I'm the same person remember. This is my serious pen name.   
Ja ne!!! 

Comments, Criticism, Suggestions, CGD most appreciated!!CGD=Chibi Gundam Dolls> 

This was a Tiki Bar Production.   
Keep Circulating The Fics! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Dame: You know the legal jumbo. Now for the next terribly boring-   
ChibiDuo: You can say that again.!   
::smack::   
Dame: No one and I mean NO ONE comments on my comments!Hmpf! I will never be able to write a serious fic with these Chibis popping up everywhere. Especially since they've been stealing my pocky and Yan Yan.   
ChibiWufei: This is an Injustice!   
Dame: Ahh you always say that. And your, if I remember correctly, always stealing my Botan rice candy!   
::Chibi Wufei goes into normal Wufei size::   
Wufei: This truly is an injus-::Dame smacks him and he shuts up::   
Dame: Now as I was saying go read the next part. Oh and forgot to tell you that Endless Waltz never happened.   
------------------------------------   
The Real One   
By Wufei's Dame   
Part 2   
The Infamous Assassin   
------------------------------------ 

It had been three years since the fake Operation Meteor had commenced. The Gundams and their pilots had become known as heroes. After the war Duo went back to L2 and started a salvage business, Quatre went home to take his fathers place , Wufei went about his own life, Trowa went back to the circus, and Heero, well Heero's doing his job. 

The boys always got together a week every year to catch up and sorts. Usually they see each other throughout the year because of their jobs but this was a time with no work just peace. It had been Day 4 of their one week excursion. All of them had been staying in the Winner Mansion on Earth. Relena and Dorothy had come by several times. Relena looking for Heero, and Dorothy following Miss Relena around. The mansion was four stories high and had more that 100 roomsDame: go figure>. It also included a moblie suit hanger and had another more large guest house for the maganacts. Dame: Where else would I put them?> 

Trowa let the black haired girl in but not before checking for weapons. He found several guns, knives, mace Dame: Just what every girl needs >, and an assortment of weapons of destruction. Trowa stared at the girl and the girl stared back at him and this went on for several minutes. 

"STOP IT!" Duo yelled after losing his patients and getting ultimately annoyed. "Answer me this, who are you?" he asked her. 

After finally getting out of the staring contest, the girl looked to Duo and asked, "Where is he? I must know." 

"Who?" Trowa asked. 

"THE BOY! Didn't I just say it? Heero. I must find him. Where is he?" she asked again, annoyed at the pilots behavior. 

Duo looked at the girl. _Why does she wear half a mask?_ "You didn't answer my question. What is your name?" The girl looked disgusted. She had asked her question first. 

"If you must know and if you must have a name call me Jin," she said. Trowa's cold stare got to her. _Does this guy ever blink?_ Wufei looked the girl over and saw through her mask no pun >. 

"Now what would the infamous assassin, Kaishino Jinshin, want with Heero Yuy?" Wufei said with a smile. 

********   
He was 6 feet tall and had dark brown hair. He had succeeded his father in the assassin business and he had become leader of the ring of assassins and terrorists called, Grim Tides. He was 20 years old and already set for life. Now his latest mission was to find his sister who had failed in a mission. Penalty for failing a mission: Death. Even though she was his sister, she had to die. She was a traitor, a con artist to the assassins and crowd >, and she ran away. 

He had helped train her. He had given her place in the world.He had given her, her alias. To the colony she was seen as a peace-loving waif. Family killed by OZ. No one knew about him. Her ruthless brother. She had long dark brown hair and an attractive face. Her green eyes showed her deep emotions. Like windows to the soul as one man long past dead had once said. 

"Why Auska? Why?" he said once again looking down at the picture on his side table. There they were. His father, himself, his best friend Kaion, and his treacherous sister, Auska. He picked up the picture fame and turned it over. He carefully took the picture out and walked to the fireplace. 

"We were once happy. All of us. Till _SHE_ took Auska. DAMN YOU JINSHIN!" he said throwing the picture into the fire. Seeing it turn to ash comforted him. What he didn't know was someone was watching him from afar. 

_Yes, why did Auska go? What happened to the girl I loved? Well now since she is gone I might as well aim my standards higher. Lets say on royalty standards._ The man grinned and left to seek out several people. A royal, an assassin, and a gundam pilot. 

******** 

"He knows me and sees me as no threat. Now please, where is he?" Jinshin asked for the twentieth time. 

"I don't trust you. Why were you carrying such heavy artillery?" Quatre said. ::Dame facefaults::> 

"UH! I don't have time for this! Listen you know I'm assassin. You should figure it out that I'm going to carry weapons," she explained. 

"That many?" said a now interested Duo. 

"It looks like your on the run, onna." Wufei said surveying the girl. She looked tired, worn out was more like it. Her black hair was messed up and her clothes dirty. 

"So what if I was?" she said staring at Wufei. Her gray eyes searching his, trying to find an answers to questions unknown. 

"Why do you want Heero?" Trowa said looking at the staring pair. Duo threw his hands up in defeat. 

"Not again." Duo smacked his head. This girl was just like Trowa. They both LOVED to stare. 

After giving up on trying to stare down Jinshin, Wufei got up and went into the kitchen. Jinshin looked back to the rest of the boys. "I don't see why I have to tell you anything. Just tell me where he is! Where is Heero Yuy?" she said exasperated. 

"Here. Been a while hasn't it." said a voice coming from the door. Standing there was one Heero Yuy carrying one Relena Peacecraft. 

-----------------------   
Dame: Ugh!! I have been working on this the whole day. Doing bits and pieces when I can. I promise, no, I swear Part 3 will be longer and actually have action, humor, romance yaoi and not>, and everything else.   
ChibiHeero Why was I carrying Relena?   
Dame: That's another story for another day. Now everyone say Ja ne!   
::Gundam chibis along with Company and Kino, Jinshin, and Kaion wave::   
Company: JA NE!!!!!!   
------------------------   
(A/N:Kaishino Jinshin is NOT a self-insertion character! Just wanted to let you know. Since that's my main pen name. You'll see why in the next part I used it. Also Kino, Kaion, Auska, and Grim Tides were my creation at least MY versions are. Use them if you want. I don't know why you would want to, but hey. Ja Ne!) 

E-mail- wufeis_dame@gundamwing.org 

This was a Tiki Bar Production.   
Keep Circulating the fics. 

P.S. And to Alita, me fine thank you!   
P.P.S. PLEASE REVIEW   
  
  



End file.
